tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Discretion Has Ideas
Log Title: Discretion Has Ideas Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Titan Repair Bay Date: October 1, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 16:32:33 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.' Knightmare is still resting on the repair bed, though she is again awake. Mostly. Delusion returns to the repair bay after some time spent patrolling the city. She ambles, in no hurry while she ponders things in a relatively safe area. Discretion half walks and half floats into the refurbished repair bay. Her attention mostly focused on a datapad in her hand. Knightmare tilts her head a bit, tracking a new arrival if not exactly mananging to look directly at Discretion.. and since Del has said nothing she assumes it is no one hostile Delusion does eventually settle near Knightmare. "Any better, today?" Discretion stops within Knightmare's field of view; alighting lightly on the floor. The femme lifts her head to actually look at her leader, assessing and waiting for her to speak. Knightmare still isn't focusing well and at this point her right side simply doesnt respond to her at at all. "No worse. Whatever is going on seems to have stopped.. Right side simply is not responding, no pain but no response." Her optic focuses a bit as Disc moves into view and arches a opticridge.. at least best as she can, "Discretion.. all goes well?" In her best and most level voice, or tries to anyways Delusion takes a seat on another of the slabs nearby, perching lightly. Discretion nods, "It's been practically boring compared with recent events." Knightmare nods a bit "That is good then..." She flexes her fingers on her right hand, the only thing moving at the moment on that side before looking back to Disc, "Nothing that needs reporting? Definitely good in these times." Delusion nods agreement. She looks at Knightmare. "I haven't spoken to the others yet about Solus' offer." "Nothing that needs your attention at any rate," the younger femme replies. "I've been thinking about that offer, and something I think would be a fitting tribute to those that perished in the Fallen's attack. It would require cooperation from the Aurobots and Decepticons to accomplish. I'm not sure about getting the latter," Discretion admits. Knightmare frowns a bit, "Which offer? From Solus?" Knightmare aims the question toward Disc. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Discretion, letting her elaborate. Discretion pauses to think, "Oh, I meant I had been considering Solus' offer and seperately considering something we could do as a tribute to those that were lost. Not using Solus' offer to do that; though I suppose we could. If everyone else wants to..." Delusion tilts her head. "Her offer to build us new bodies would probably not be considered an appropriate tribute.. though the more general Boon might be." Knightmare lifts her good hand and waves a bit at Discrection, "What are you considering?" Discretion blinks, "For which one?" Knightmare chuckles.. "The general idea for tribute.. I think you and your sisters are old enough to decide for yourself if you wish modified." Delusion nods. "I admit I'm torn on that one. She wasn't talking about a simple rebuild, but a whole new frame." Discretion nods, "Okay; I'll get to the concept for the team rebuild in a minute then." She tucks the datapad in her had under an arm and pulls another from a small storage space. "Well, I was thinking we could make bells out of the frames of those that fell. Melt them all down and mix them together... and then cast them. I'm certain we could get at least three bells from all of that. That way we could put one up in Valvolux, Iacon, and Polyhex." The femme hesitates before continuing, "But we'd have to get permission first, or I'd like to; that way the bells would be less likely to be targets for vandalism or destruction." Knightmare's one working optic focuses on Disc, "I am.. not sure how they would react to that. I understand how you mean to honor them.. but to some the melting down for their friends frames may not sit well." She half-turns her head so she can look towards Del, "Your opinion?" Delusion shrugs. "My own perspective is far more utilitarian than that appreciated by most," she notes wryly. "Though such a monument may be respected and left untouched due to the sentiment involved." Discretion furrows her brow, "I understand there could be some objections, but if we don't ask this goes nowhere. I understand 'No' is a probable reply, and that's fine, but isn't at least worth asking?" Knightmare looks at Del, her voice sounding more and more tired, "If I did not wnt /your/ opinion I would not ask for it, Delusion." Her head moves and she looks upwards at the ceiling of the Bay before she simply nods, "If you wish to try to do this, then you have my support. It would be good if they agree.. just do not get your hopes too high." Delusion nods. "The worst that could happen is somebody takes a pot shot at us for asking." Discretion shrugs, "I half expect the 'Cons to tell me no, but I figure the 'Bots might be more willing to at least consider the idea." Sh puts that datapad back away and retrieves the other from under her arm. "So... umm I did have an idea for the whole team -if- we all decide to take Solus's offer. Well, at least for our robot shapes, but it might be silly..." Knightmare ponders.. "Go to Soundwave.. he may help." She gives a brief goan at a sudden stab of pain, "Or.. speak to that new one.. with the extra legs." Delusion nods. "Deathsaurus may also be interested, though it's impossible to say if he will stay that way. He has a poor attention span." She shrugs. "So, what's your idea for our new look?" She's at least willing to hear Discretion out. Discretion nods, "I'll do that... later." She absently toys with the datapad in her hands; looking from it to the other two and back again. Knightmare cant help but chuckle a bit as eh listens. Delusion hmms. "From the way she was talking, I'm not sure how much we'd be customizing our own look. Worth asking." Discretion shurgs, "Maybe. It kind of depends, but I had an idea strike me the other day while I was reading some Earth literature and some of their music on in the background." Knightmare lifts her hand with some effort, rolling it a bit as she urges Disc to expand on it. Delusion arches both optic ridges a Discretion, also curious. "I have been... thinking about it," she answers Knightmare. "I admit that the idea of being better adapted to my own abilities appeals... but I also don't know Solus beyond her reputation. I have no doubt she has the ability to pull something off. Whether she is trustworthy, though..." She shrugs. Discretion steps up to the medical bed Knightmare is currently recovering on. She holds up the datapad and turns it arouond so Knightmare can see the display; on it are images overlayed on each other. All of them depict warrior women, some on horseback, some with wings on their backs, and still others with the wings on their helmets. All of them in various poses for battle or lifting a fallen warrior off the ground. "I know it might be silly, but I thought having at least a similar look to the Valkyja might be appropriate for us. Well, something reminiscent at least, and have all of us with our own variations, but recognizable enough so that others will know without asking that we're a team..." There's a brief pause as she puts her thoughts back in order. "If we don't go with that maybe we could use it for inspiration for our combined form..." Delusion shrugs. "It's certainly a good inspiration." Knightmare tries to focus on the datapad and gives a soft chuckle, "You have.. given this some thought, haven't you?" Her head lowers back to the bed, optics closing as she tries to focus and remember what she has seen on those Disc had mentioned, "Speak with the others.. and with Solus. If she is willing to.. work with it will consider it more strongly." Discretion shrugs, "I guess; it just seemed to fit so I had to look it up and see if it fit, and then I kind of got lost in a rabbit hole looking at pictures; seeing if any of them might fit one of us better. Oh, and the stories... and music... a whole opera... and other stories and games..." Delusion chuckles. "It is an appropriate motif." She hmms. "I suppose, if we did take up Solus on the offer of new bodies, we'd want to stagger the transfers, so as to not leave the city vulnerable while we adjust.." Knightmare sighs a bit, "I may.. not have.. a choice.." She seems to collect her thoughts before she continues, "And Windsheer has the guard moving in the right direction. I do not believe he.., will fail us. Do you?" Discretion steps back again, "Not intentionally from what I've seen." Delusion shakes her head. "Windsheer has proven capable, and there are a few others with some experience... and I suspect Bulwark will be up and capable soon as well. But there is nothing quite like being there yourself." Knightmare move her head a bit to look to Disc, "Ensure you check with your sisters.. ensure the consensus among all of you." Discretion says, "I wasn't planning on just deciding for everyone." Delusion nods. "If we do decide to do this.. I would not wish to go first.. nor third." Knightmare shakes her head a bit, "/I/ will be going first.. both because I will not allow it to… be tested on you first. And cause I simply.. seem to have a body failing.." Discretion says, "Hopefully we can get this sorted out soon." Delusion hmms. "Well, I suppose we should go take up the subject with some of the others, then. Will you need some assistance, Knightmare?" Knightmare waves her good hand a bit, "Do what you need.. I will be.. here." Log session ending at 22:06:58 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.